


This is harder than we thought

by 413Kairo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aspergers, F/M, Fluff, I probably won't but whatever, I'll add more stuff as it appears, M/M, One big pile o' Striders, Ships will appear as they age, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/413Kairo/pseuds/413Kairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D and Bro love their younger brothers immensely.  The only problem is they aren't too sure how to raise them.  They try their best but raising a Strider is no easy task. <br/> A story depicting life with all four Striders and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why won't he listen?

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone knows now D and Bro's mother is depressed because their father left after Dirk was born and she learned she was pregnant with another kid after he left. I don't think I'm going to talk about the dad much so don't expect to hear too much about him. Also don't get attached to the mom because she doesn't stay long.

"Okay Dirk come to Bro!"  
Dirk ignored the call and continued to stare at the colorful blocks layed out in front of him. He reached out and gripped one in a chubby hand before dropping it. Bro's smile faltered but he tried again.   
"Dirk over here! Come over to your Bro! " Dirk once again ignored his brother. D who was sitting on the couch laughed at his younger brother's attempt at gaining the littlest Striders attention.   
"Dirk! " D called. Dirk immediately looked over to D and tiled his head in question. D smirked and slid off the couch so he could pick up the little Strider in his arms. Bro huffed and leaned back against the wall.   
"Why does he listen to you but not me? " he asked. D shrugged and ruffled Dirk's hair.   
"Probably because I'm awesome and he can recognize it. You still have ways to go to be on my level, " he replied. Bro rolled his eyes but it went unnoticed by the eldest Strider. Dirk reached out for D and grabbed his hand in both of his small ones. He looked at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.   
"You know I was thinking, " Bro started.   
"Is that possible for you? " D asked.   
"Shut up. I was thinking about why Dirk doesn't listen to us or why he only focuses on certain things and I think something may be wrong, " Bro continued. D looked at him and raised an eyebrow over his shades.   
"You think something is wrong with him? " he looked back down at the baby who still had a tight grip on his hand.   
"Yeah. He doesn't act like the other babies. At least I think so, " Bro wasn't too sure on what he thought but he knew there was something wrong.   
"You've only seen like two babies in your life, " D scoffed. "But if you're so sure I'll take him to the doctor or whatever. I'm sure mom won't mind."  
"Speaking of mom do you know how many weeks she's been pregnant for now? " Bro looked to the right where the hallway was which led to their mother's room.   
"I don't know, 30 weeks maybe? " D shrugged and picked up one of the blocks to give to Dirk.   
"I'm not sure if I'm excited about having another brother. What if this one doesn't listen just like Dirk? Or what if he only listens to you? " he rambled.   
"Then that's what happens. It will be fine. Trust me. We're Striders, we don't worry about stuff like that. Again you freaking out over it just shows that you have a long way to go, " D smiled at Dirk as he took the block and waved it around.   
"I'm only 16," Bro mumbled.   
"And I'm 18. Ways. To. Go. " D joked.   
"Whatever. I'm gonna go check my email. Just take Dirk to the doctor. " 

* * *

"So the test results came back and it turns out he has aspergers," D said flatly. He sat Dirk on the counter and rummaged around in the cabinet for a bottle. Bro who was sitting on the couch turned towards the kitchen with a surprised look.   
"Seriously? Is that bad? " he asked. He wasn't too sure what that was but he had a feeling it wasn't good.   
"Well not necessarily. It just means he's going to have a harder time learning and doing stuff than the other kids. It also explains why he hasn't been listening. The doctor gave me the whole description," D opened the bottle and poured in the milk mix and some water before putting it in the microwave. Dirk quietly held onto his feet and rocked slowly back and forth. Bro stood and walked over to the counter.   
"When should we tell him? " he asked leaning against the counter.   
"When he's older. Duh, " D replied taking the bottle out of the microwave.   
"No shit, " Bro looked over his shoulder at the hallway. "Should we tell mom? "  
"No. I don't think that would end well, " D picked up Dirk and held him in one arm. He gave the bottle to Dirk who happily accepted.   
"...I'm worried about her," Bro said quietly. D sighed and looked at the hallway as well.   
"Me too. "


	2. Chapter 2

"Why does he keep staring at me? "  
Bro turned his head this way and that and frowned as bright red eyes followed his every move. Dave who was only two weeks old had taken up the hobby of watching Bro whenever he could.   
"Hey you said you wanted a little brother who looked up to you. Now you got one, " D smirked at Bro before making a silly face at Dirk. Dirk giggled and it gave D just enough time to fit the spoon full of smashed peaches into Dirk's mouth. Dirk smiled and the mush began spilling out. "Come on Dirk just eat it. "  
"Can't you just hold him down and feed him? " Bro asked standing up and tucking Dave under his arm.   
"No he would choke. And don't hold him like that! " D rushed over to Bro and grabbed Dave. He glared at Bro before handing Dave back to him and placing him correctly in Bro's arms.   
"No I don't like holding him this way; it makes it easier for him to stare at me, " Bro whined. D sighed angrily and wiped food off of Dirk's chin.   
"Then don't think about."  
"Can I just give him some sunglasses?"  
"No you'd mess up his eye sight. "  
"He's a Strider. A pair of sunglasses won't hurt him. "  
D pinched the bridge of his nose, aviators sliding up onto his fingers.   
"Bro maybe you should just go for a bit. Get out of the house or something, " D said quietly.   
"Sure I guess. You gonna look after Dave? " Dave made a noise at the mention of his name.   
"No. Take Dave with you. See if you can bond with him or find something else for him to stare at, " D smiled at Bro as he said those words making Bro shudder. He nodded and left the house quickly. 

***

"Eeehhh," Dave gurgled as he reached up with two chubby hands at Bro's shades.   
"No baby get your own, " Bro mumbled swatting at Dave's hands. Dave shrieked making Bro jump.   
"OK OK geeze," Bro took off his glasses and dropped them in Dave's lap. He squealed in delight and picked them up before he put a side into his mouth.   
A group of girls at a table near the Striders giggled at the display. Bro ducked his head to hide the blush creeping up onto his cheeks. He decided to go to the ice cream parlor since he figured everyone likes ice cream so why not a baby. Dave was not like other people though and only wanted to smash his hands in his small bowl of vanilla that Bro bought him.   
"You're even harder to handle than Dirk, " Bro said to himself before finishing his chocolate cone. Dave looked up at Bro and the now forgotten shades clattered onto the ground.   
"Aaahhh~" Dave smiled and reached up for Bro again. Bro now confused about what Dave wanted this time picked him up so he was at eye level. Dave reached out and placed his little hands on Bro's cheeks and squealed louder before making a raspberry.   
Bro's eyes widened in surprise before softening at the newest Strider.   
"You're never gonna stop looking at me are you? "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this and I'm hoping to update this regularly. Please comment and like and I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
